


Deficiencies

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Prompt Fic, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Until an hour ago no one had seen or heard anything concerning the transport shuttle that disappeared from the radar screens. Kylo wouldn’t have been overly concerned had Hux not been on the shuttle. Yet he hadn’t felt anything change within the Force to suggest that the man had his life cut short.The first thing he was aware of was a muddled haze that wasn’t his own. Groggy as though someone was fighting to wake up.Kylo? I can’t… see anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the theme: senses. Since the prompt would ruin the surprise it'll be listed at the end.

_Kylo?_

Until an hour ago no one had seen or heard anything concerning the transport shuttle that disappeared from the radar screens. It was bad enough that the Finalizer lost the communication channel. Any attempt to hail the shuttle from any other base or ship came to naught. Any attempt at locating it, radar or communication, electronic, GPS or heat sensory devices, could find no trace. 

Several specialized fighters had been sent to its last recorded coordinates.

All they found was debris. A newly made asteroid field of space junk comprised of First Order materials.

Kylo wouldn’t have been overly concerned had Hux not been on the shuttle. Yet he hadn’t felt anything change within the Force to suggest that the man had his life cut short. He was alive, somewhere, which was small reassurance. He told Snoke that much. 

Yet no one had tried to contact him or the starship in Hux’s place.

The first thing he was aware of was a muddled haze that wasn’t his own. Groggy as though someone was fighting to wake up.

_Kylo? I can’t… see anything._

Leaving command to Phasma he departed with haste. Had he not taken a squadron of ‘troopers he would’ve taken his own ship. From the answers he was receiving from Hux he couldn’t tell where the remaining members of the shuttle’s crew were, couldn’t see or hear them. They weren’t coming to loosen his binds or remove the blindfold to let him see.

_Did you see anything before they knocked you unconscious?_

_I don’t remember._

Under normal circumstances Hux would’ve protested. Without hesitation he allowed Kylo to take over his consciousness, digging through the events that proceeded the shuttle being seized. Whoever overtook them caught them unawares in an unidentified ship. There were no telltale signs on the ship or the men and women who raided their shuttle. No uniforms, just slipshod but functional clothes that carried more ammunition and weapons than normal wayfarers did. The illegal nature of most of the weapons told him what he already suspected. Pirates.

That was when the closest man knocked Hux out cold with the butt-end of a heavy blaster rifle. The throbbing pain behind his eyes when he woke up was unsurprising.

_Just stay awake so I can maintain a connection. We’ll be there soon._

Hux’s location was found not as soon as he would’ve liked. For all intents and purposes it looked like a large space station but upon closer inspection he realised there was a slow drift. There were no satellites or moons or planets to suggest it was set to an orbit of any kind. More likely it was to allow the space station to be relocated should anyone lock into their position. Shame that they had already found them.

Cloaking their presence to lock onto the station, he dispatched the troopers in threes to secure all major entrances. Kill anyone who dared to exit or enter and set off alarms. He crept through the corridors, hackles raised when he personally didn’t run into any pirate. Either they were all guarding Hux in the centre of their labyrinth or this was a trap.

_Show me where you are._

_I told you that I can’t._

_Get your hands loose then and then tell me._

_I’m not a Force user or an escape artist. Want to suggest any other skills I don’t have to do that?_

It felt like another hour of going in circles, eventually drifting down two levels, that he found a series of cells. Still no pirates and even here there were no guards. He had his lightsaber drawn, a torch more than a weapon at this point, lighting the dark. 

The space station was an electronic hum, machinery running without operators, but underneath the soft drone of white noise he could detect something else. A pained throaty whimper, wet spitting noises accompanied by gagging and other peculiarities. It didn’t sound human, or anything that suggested the identity of other races. Perhaps the pirates were using a beast to guard the cells?

But for all the time he reached out, seeking out and communicating with Hux, he was the only one he felt. And at this point, for all the time spent narrowing in on him, his presence was glowing louder and brighter.

_Hux? Give me a sign where you are._

The noises pitched to a desperate whine.

He found Hux in a cell, hands and elbows bound behind his back. A collar of the same heavy metal hung around his neck, a chain from the front attaching the collar to a hook at the ground, forcing Hux to remain curled forward, resting on the crown of his head and his knees.

The spitting flare of red didn’t draw Hux’s attention. Chances were he couldn’t do anything about it, not in his current position. Yet unlocking the bars with a jerk of his hand, ripping them back and away into the opposite wall, didn’t have him jolting either.

“Hux!” He still didn’t move. _Hux!_

That finally got a reaction, neck flinching back an inch, gloveless hands pierced by clean nails. _Where are you?_

His blood turned to ice but rather than freezing him in place he surged forward. It took several more gestures, more frantic than he should’ve used, to break open the binds around Hux’s arms. He dropped his hands instantly to the ground, trying to relieve the pressure on his head. 

On his knees Kylo tried to gentle his approach but desperation shook his hands. The chain fragmented into tiny pieces, scattered across the floor. He didn’t even wait to break the collar, pulling Hux up by the shoulders.

Hux gurgled a greeting before resorting to what had worked. _I – I don’t have a blindfold on… don’t I?_

Kylo began to shake his head before he stopped himself. His hands had already released Hux’s shoulders, slumped but steady. His fingers, had they been able to do any good in the situation, were cradling his face when they weren’t smearing blood around.

The blood that oozed out of his mouth, soaking his chin and tunic. 

The blood from the extraction of his eyes.

Cupping his cheeks, the muscles working in his face to refrain from panicking further, Kylo pressed his masked face to Hux’s, forehead to forehead. “Hux…”

Hux registered the cold rather than the words that came before. _Kylo?_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil.


End file.
